


Way Down In The Hole: An International Fanworks Day Drabble

by MizUndahStood



Series: Dance Me Into Love [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Binge Viewing, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Funny, International Fanworks Day 2016, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of taking in a few of Benedict's favorite haunts around London, Anna and Benedict are relaxing in t-shirts and pyjamas snuggled together in his den.<br/>The pair are indulging in one of their favorite guilty pleasures - binge watching a TV series on DVD, while playing a drinking game. </p>
<p>They're giggly and a bit tipsy as they celebrate a special occasion, but have decided to keep things low key until a life changing public event the next evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Down In The Hole: An International Fanworks Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20December/ADDD7924-46EC-43D5-BE8E-9723801D3481_zpsinoajf66.jpeg.html)  
>    
> 

"Good ol' Clay Davis! Wait for it..." Anna giggled. 

They reached for their cans of Natty Boh to prepare for the character to deliver his signature line.  
Anna upended her beer in three large gulps, then let fly with a monstrous belch. 

Benedict screwed his eyes shut, shook his head and laughed boyishly. Then, he pulled Anna into a hug and tenderly kissed her forehead. She hugged him back, and nuzzled his nose. 

"Are we ready for tomorrow night, _Doctor Cumberbatch _?" he wondered. "Paparazzi, and the BAFTA red carpet await."__

"Yes, Ben," Anna smiled sweetly. "I'm ready if you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marianne Davilla for giving this a quick look before it was posted. Thanks Doll :~D
> 
> What's the famous line spoken by actor Isiah Whitlock as "Clay Davis"?  
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2016%20-%20August/4E2E5F1D-BEEB-446F-97DA-8294FB3654E4_zpsvehezq14.gif.html)
> 
> Five Blind Boys From Alabama - Way Down In the Hole: Theme fr S1 of The Wire  
> http://youtu.be/5dxnr9fV-Ts
> 
> Wikipedia: The Wire - Television Series  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.o
> 
>    
> National Bohemian Beer, colloquially "Natty Boh," is an American Pilsener style beer originally brewed in Baltimore, Maryland. - Wikipedia  
> (A/N - It's plentiful and hella cheap. Found on tap all over Balmer, hon. And no cookout in or near the Greater Baltimore Area is complete without it.)
> 
> How did Benedict meet Anna?  
> "Dance Me Into Love"  
> archiveofourown.org/works/2337065/chapters/5150261
> 
>  
> 
> Serious plot bunnies hopping around. Will definitely be developing this drabble into a oneshot.


End file.
